Uthug the Marauder
Summary Uthug the Looter, also known as Uthug of the Black-Cloth is a major character in The Dreamer Gate. He is a part of the Marauder Tribe and known as being a looter and a coward by Tuka the Berserker. During the course of the series, his cowardice soon began to fade away to the mishaps of his partner Tuka gets themselves into. He looses most of his patience and when Tuka had gone mad, Uthug finally killed him by blowing his head off with a musket. His victory was short when Gundza possessed him. The Scavenger with his blinding rage and malice managed to hold off the Shadow for a short while before exhausting himself and Gundza taking control. His character began to develop when he was thrown into the Arceus, a massive airship in the middle of the ocean used as a prison housing hundreds of Uruks. When chaos grew within the ship, the wardens and guards were forced to leave the ship and have it sink into the depths of the sea once the Tournament finishes. Uthug's cowardice was no longer evident when he slaughtered a stronghold full of grunt Uruks, and managed to defeat Kruk the Hot-Head. This is where Uthug had finally unlocked his inner berserker, and abandoned his old ways. Appearance An Uruk of average build, wearing thin armor and a dirty cloak whilst wearing a mask of the White Fang. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Uthug, the Looter, the Marauder, the Scavenger, Uthug of the Black-Cloth Origin: RWBY/Shadow of Mordor Crossover: The Dreamer Gate Gender: Male Age: 6 Classification: Uruk Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses a musket), Enhanced Senses, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Power Mimicry (His Semblance allows him to copy a crude version of his opponents' Semblance), Berserk Mode, Minor Resistance to Possession (Gundza struggled to take control of his body, and it felt like he was being dipped in acid) Attack Potency: Building level+ (While noticeably weaker than most huntsmen in training, he defeated Kruk, an Uruk Captain who is capable of killing Beowolves and likely scales to Ashgarn, who traded blows with Yang. Impressed Bubol, who contended with Team RWBY. Gundza remarked his potential. Slaughtered an entire stronghold full of Uruks, and a grunt Uruk is capable of fighting a weakened Beowolf) Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+, higher with aura (Can withstand a beating from Blake, but was knocked out by Ruby) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with musket Standard Equipment: Musket Intelligence: Average (While a fairly competent fighter and opportunist, Gundza noted his recklessness charging into battle head-on and his disdain of planning, possibly due to his experience with Tuka) Weakness: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Has not fully mastered his Semblance. Reckless and straightforward. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Semblance:' His Semblance allows him to copy his opponents' Semblance by making contact with them. The extent of his Semblance has not yet been displayed, as he has not mastered it but seems to be getting use to it Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Berserkers Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:The Dreamer Gate Category:Tier 8